


Enchanted

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Shiro Week: Day 1: Pre-Kerberos





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro's POV from my sheith ficlet Wonderstruck which you can read over on tumblr: http://thebigbadbatandhiskittykat.tumblr.com/post/149216619748/wonderstruck-a-sheith-fic

Shiro was in his dorm when he heard about it. Someone had beaten his high score on the flight simulator. Naturally he was impressed. So many had attempted it in the past, and failed, that he had nearly begun to believe it was impossible. Clearly it wasn’t. Intrigued, Shiro decided to go and find out who had done it.

That wasn’t hard. Even though it had only happened a couple minutes ago the entire Garrison was talking about it. The cadet’s name was Keith Kogane. From the two cadets he had heard it from he had heard a hint of jealously, but he didn’t think much on that. It wasn’t anything to do with him. He had also overheard where they suspect where he had already gone, his dorm. Having no idea where that would be Shiro walked over to the two cadets.

“Excuse me. Does one of you two know where Keith Kogane’s room? I wanted to speak with him.” Shiro said.

The cadets spun around and the taller one froze briefly. His friend elbowed him in the side which seemed to get him to snap back to reality.

“H-h-h-hi! I’m Lance, this is hunk-” he said, pointing towards Hunk “-Keith’s dorm is north-west of the cafeteria. We can show you the quickest way there if you want!”

“I appreciate the offer, but there’s no need to. Thank you for your help.” Shiro replied.

Since he knew his own shortcut it didn’t him take him long to make his way to Keith’s room. As he rounded the corner he saw Keith right in front of him. He went from walking to a light jog so that he could catch up. It was just as Keith rounded the corner that he managed to catch up.

“So you’re the one who beat my high score, huh?” Shiro said as he leant against the wall and put on a cocky smile.

Keith turned to face him. “What of it?” he asked.

Shiro shook his head. “Nothing. I’m just…impressed.”

“Impressed?” Shiro noticed the surprise in his voice. His gut told him that Keith probably didn’t hear that someone was impressed very often.

“Yeah. I was wondering, you doing anything?”

“I was just going to take a shower and stay in my dorm for the rest of the day. Why?”

“Well I wanted to get to know the pilot who managed to do the impossible. See you in the cafeteria in fifteen minutes?”

“Sure, why not.”

“I’ll see you there then.” With that Shiro pushed away from the wall and began to head towards the cafeteria. He was definitely very excited to get to know Keith.


End file.
